Quédate a mi lado
by Andrea Ruelas
Summary: "aunque el reloj se mueva de izquierda a derecha, nunca cambiare el pecado cometido, destruí a la primera y ultima persona que me comprendió. Me pregunto ¿porque eres tan amable conmigo?"
1. Chapter 1

**Genero: **Romance/Drama

**Pareja: **SasuHinaNaruSaku (y otras)

**Autora:** Andrea Ruelas (Andii)

-_Recuerdo._

-Hablan

-"_pensamiento_"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Quédate a mi lado.

¿Dónde estoy?

-¡Tsunade sama! ¡Sus signos vitales están descendiendo!

-¡Rápido! Hagan presión con chakra, ¡ya!

No entiendo lo que dicen, las voces parecen confusas y lejanas, pero alguien esta diciendo mi nombre, puedo oírlo con claridad, está en mi mente –"aun no es tu tiempo"- ¿mi tiempo?, no comprendo –"tienes que vivir"- ¿Itachi? -"solo tú puedes lograr un cambio"- espera…no te vayas –"confió en ti"- solo un poco, necesito hablar contigo…

-¡Sasuke san, resista!

Otra voz ¿Quién es? –Resista por favor, solo un poco más- es una mujer ¿sakura? –sasuke san…- no ¿Quién es? –"sé que harás lo correcto"- ¡itachi espera!

-¡Sus signos vitales siguen bajando!

\- ¿y naruto?

\- Se encuentra estable, ya abrió los ojos pero sasuke se rehúsa a regresar. Hinata, vuelve a hacer presión en sus puntos vitales.

Un golpe, una descarga, otro golpe, otra descarga. Son golpes certeros en los puntos de chakra, no puede ser un ninja médico, sabe los puntos exactos, ¿un Hyuuga?

-¡Sasuke! ¡No te puedes morir, bastardo! ¡Aun debo golpearte por haberte ido!

Esa voz irritante es inconfundible, intento hablar pero mi voz no sale, quiero abrir los ojos pero mis parpados pesan, sin embargo todo se vuelve mas claro en mi mente.

-¡Cha, Naruto! ¡Deja de gritar, es un momento crítico!

Las voces se vuelven cada vez mas familiares, Naruto, Sakura, pero no logro reconocer esa voz que antes me llamaba, la única que logro traspasar la penumbra de mi mente.

Mis ojos se abren pero no logro distinguir nada, parpadeo un par de veces pero…nada. Todo es borroso con matices negros y algunos vestigios de luz pero nada concreto.

-¿Sasuke?

Sigo la voz pero no logro ver de quien proviene, quiero moverme pero mis piernas y brazos no responden -¿!QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO!?- ese grito desgarro mi garganta y de pronto siento como me inyectan algo…droga, una especie de calmante pero droga al final de cuentas.

-¿Qué sucede, Tsunade sama?

Esa voz, es kakashi pero no puedo verlo, se que tengo los ojos abiertos sin embargo no logro distinguir nada. Mi cabeza comienza a sentirse pesada debido a la droga pero me mantengo consciente, todo gracias al entrenamiento de Orochimaru, estar al borde de la muerte por las drogas y venenos que me inyectaba me sirvieron para ser resistente a sus efectos.

-Al parecer la katana daño algunas terminaciones nerviosas provocando daños en sus extremidades.

-¿No podrá volver a moverse?- escuche que Kakashi pregunto con ese tono monótono de siempre aunque hay algún atisbo de intriga, no puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo siga preocupándose por mi, son demasiado patéticos.

-Siguiendo tratamiento, en unos meses recuperara la movilidad.

Tan solo los escucho, sé que piensan que no estoy consciente, quisiera matarlos, se lo que planean, quieren retenerme aquí.

-Son unos idiotas si piensan que esa droga me iba a dormir.

No puedo verlos pero sé que están sorprendidos, puedo escuchar un sollozo ahogado de Sakura, incluso Ino está al fondo del pasillo llorando…siempre tan molestas y por supuesto, la mas grande de las molestias, –Te golpeare cuando pueda levantarme!- Naruto. Claro, como si eso fuera posible, Naruto sigue pensando que puede vencerme.

-Como te sien…

-no puedo moverme ni ver, ¿Cómo crees que estoy?- conteste tajante sin importarme en lo mas mínimo los sentimientos de sakura, ni siquiera al escuchar a Naruto decirme que ella solo esta preocupada por mi, pero es su culpa al hacer preguntas tan estúpidas como siempre.

-¿No puedes ver?

Esa simple pregunta me puso rígido, ellos no sabían de mi condición visual…por lo tanto no son responsables de mi ceguera. Al no obtener respuesta de mi parte, unas manos me abrieron los parpados, me están revisando mientras yo no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo, no por la droga, se debía a mi falta de movilidad. Todo es tan desesperante.

-¿Qué suceder con él? –pregunto Kakashi, me molesta que hablen como si yo no estuviera aquí, sin embargo me siento cansado como para perder mi energía hablando con ellos. Y por si fuera poco me suministraron una dosis aun mas potente, de no estar acostumbrado esto ya me habría matado.

-No hay nada que hacer, esta en el libro bingo y debe cumplir su condena.

-¡Abuela Tsunade no puede hacer eso!

El libro bingo…lo había olvidado por completo. Reiria de no ser porque me duele hacerlo.

-Naruto, la ley es la ley.

-¡Sasuke nos ayudo contra Madara, casi da su vida por konoha!

-No fue por konoha –conteste y estoy seguro que todas las miradas están en mi dirección, pero no me importa, ya me canse de estar escuchando la voz irritante de Naruto, me molesta.

-¡Deja de decir tanta mierda, idiota!

Puedo sentir la cólera de Naruto, esos deseos que tiene de golpearme, el coraje por tener que contenerse y la conmoción que inunda a cada uno de los presentes.

-Sasuke kun por favor…deja de hacer el indiferente –Sakura, la única que faltaba en comenzar a hablar estupideces, no soporto escuchar la voz de esta tonta sentimental, sigue con la estúpida esperanza de que regresare y me enamorare de ella a pesar que intente matarla.

-¿Indiferente? –Bufe una risa y tuve que reprimir una mueca de dolor por la herida aun abierta en mi estómago.

-¡Sakura chan solo esta preocupada por ti idiota!

-No necesito de su preocupación, ni si quiera la tuya naruto.

Naruto continua gritándome insultos, Sakura luchando contra el impulso de llorar Y al fondo escucho otras voces, Kakashi y Tsunade están discutiendo algo ¿un acuerdo? Otra voz se les une, apenas puedo escucharla, solo dice monosílabos y nada claro en realidad.

-Ya basta Naruto –Kakashi llego para calmar esta discusión tan estúpida de la cual solo Naruto es partícipe.

-Kakashi y yo llegamos a un acuerdo respecto a Sasuke.

-No me interesa escuchar –corte de pronto y sentí un golpe, Tsunade se contuvo esta vez aunque seguro no tendré la misma suerte para la próxima.

-Te interesara si quieres seguir con vida –Al parecer kakashi tomara la palabra, creen que será mejor escuchar al que fue mi maestro para hacerme entrar en razón, siguen viviendo en el pasado. Tan patéticos. –No seras condenado por tus crímenes hasta que te recuperes.

Kakashi hizo una pausa, al parecer esperando una reacción o respuesta de mi parte, pero no hablare y se que él sabe lo que estoy pensando por lo que se dispuso a proseguir.

-Estaras a prueba el tiempo que tome tu recuperación, si hay un cambio positivo en ti, tus crímenes serán revocados pero si intentas algo extraño, hay ordenes directas de matarte al primer signo de amenaza contra Konoha.

-Resumiendo, tendré niñera –conteste sarcastico, burlandome ante aquello pues no me importa si me vigilan, cuando me recupere no podran hacer nada en mi contra.

-Supones bien Uchiha –Tsunade regreso, al parecer mas calmada pese al tono hostil de su voz, no me soporta y el sentimiento es mutuo…no soporto a ninguno de los que están aquí en esta maldita aldea.

-Se te asignara un ninja que tenga conocimientos de medicina –por sus palabras es claro que no será un ninja medico, será apenas un amateur –te ayudara con tu tratamiento asi como también llevara un seguimiento de tu actitud, ella reportara cada falta sin perder detalle de nada.

"Ella". Al menos se que será una mujer ¿Sakura? O tal vez Ino, no importa quien sea, será sencillo.

-Hinata, a partir de ahora Uchiha Sasuke estará a tu cargo.

¿Hinata? Intento ubicarla en mi mente ante mi incapacidad de ver, mas no la recuerdo y aun asi su nombre me resulta familiar.

-S…sasuke san, espero…espero que nos llevemos bien.

Esa voz suave me resulto aun mas irritante que las de Naruto y Sakura juntas, sin embargo logro hacer que una imagen llegara a mi cabeza…y entonces la recordé. Hintana, la princesita Hyuuga.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, al parecer será mas fácil de lo que pensaba, de todas las personas que pudieron poner para "cuidarme" tuvieron que elegir a la mas débil, la tierna y frágil Hinata. Esto será interesante.


	2. Chapter 2

**Género**: Romance/drama

**Pareja**: SasuHinaNarusaku (y otras)

**Autora:** Andrea Ruelas (Andii)

-_recuerdo._

-Hablan.

-_¨pensamiento¨_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Quédate a mi lado**

Han pasado tres días desde que desperté en el hospital de Konoha y hoy por fin saldré al menos de este sitio. Regresare al lugar que por derecho le corresponde a los Uchiha y en el cual fuimos confinados como marginados para estar vigilados, ese sitio solitario y alejado de todos, al parecer piensan que así no dañare a nadie… ¿¡A quién demonios voy a dañar si no me puedo mover!?

− Sasuke san…esta... ¿está listo para irnos?

No era suficiente el perder mi movilidad y mi vista, para colmo tengo que soportar y depender de la desesperante princesita Hyuuga.

− Sasuke s…

− Ya te escuche, ¿estas esperando que me levante y camine?- ironice y ella se quedó en silencio, de no ser porque puedo sentirla pensaría que se fue, sin embargo ahí esta y debo suponer que la muy idiota no sabe qué hacer.

− UCHIHA! ¡Ella solo está intentando ser amable!

El segundo ser más irritable aparte de Naruto, Kiba Inuzuka y ese estúpido saco de pulgas ¿Cómo se llamaba?...Ah…si, Akamaru. No sé cuál de los dos perros me esta gruñendo.

− No necesito de esa falsa amabilidad- conteste más agresivo de lo que esperaba, odio que me tengan lastima.

− Eres un…

− Kiba Kun!- Hinata interrumpió lo que sea que quería hacer el Inuzuka, ¿tendré que agradecerle a mi salvadora? Ja…que ridículo, como si algún dia lo fuera a hacer –Por favor, Sasuke Kun está a mi…cuidado, lo que haga o le pase…es mi responsabilidad.

A pesar de su tono suave de voz y esa irritante manera de titubear y hacer pausas que tiene, pude darme cuenta que hay cierta seriedad y seguridad en sus palabras…aunque realmente nadie la tomaría en serio, menos yo.

− Bien, entonces vamos- Kiba intenta sonar tranquilo sin embargo sigo notando el tono hostil en su voz –Akamaru…

− No me subiré a esa cosa- los dos perros me gruñeron, sin embargo un tercero aparecio para empeorar mi humor, ese insípido de Shino Aburame. – ¿Que te hace pensar que considerare subirme a tus insectos?

− No tienes otra opción Uchiha- ese estúpido de Kiba parece disfrutar esta situación, el no poder moverme me hace sentir frustrado, quiero borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa que seguro tiene en el rostro.

Pero entonces me percate de algo, Hinata salió corriendo, al parecer la princesita no es capaz de afrontar un problema y prefiere huir.

Pasaron varios minutos, Kiba solo preguntaba por la Hyuuga, es estresante, parece un perro sin dueño. Pero entonces pisadas apresuradas comenzaron a escucharse combinadas con el sonido de unas ruedas.

− ¡No será necesario!

La princesita Hyuuga llego gritando, incluso su respiración parecía agitada y apenas pude escuchar los quejidos del perro, realmente no le puse atención por lo que las palabras de Kiba no fueron de mi interés, mi atención esta en la Princesita.

− Esta bien Kiba Kun, Sasuke san es mi responsabilidad- No pude evitar reir ¿su responsabilidad?, esta niña realmente es una creída. –Sa…Sasuke san…Kiba Kun te…te va a subir a…la silla.

− ¿Tengo opción?- Cuestione realmente fastidiado, cuando de pronto ese perro estúpido me agarro y me dejo caer en la silla. Cuando me recupere será al primero que matare.

−−−−−−−−Residencia Uchiha−−−−−−−−

Nos tomo mas de 40 minutos llegar, los peores minutos de mi vida, ella solo sabe titubear y dudar al hablar, su voz suave me irrita, esa estúpida actitud de "niña Buena" simplemente no la soporto, debo suponer que ella se dio cuenta en nuestra trayectoria pues no duro mucho en guardar silencio .

− Sasuke San…

− ¿Crees que somo iguales, Hyuuga?- Se puso nerviosa, puedo sentirla y solo esta tartamudeando sin decir nada en específico. –No me trates con tanta familiaridad, no lo soporto.

Ella hizo apenas un ruidito y luego de nuevo se hizo el silencio, esto es tan desesperante, si tan solo pudiera moverme o por lo menos ver no me sentiría tan ansioso…odio esto.

− Sa…Sasuke Sa…ma- Eso sin duda suena mejor, debo reconocer que me causa satisfacción escucharla asi de…sumisa. –¿Tiene hambre?...puedo…puedo cocinar algo…si quiere...

− Por supuesto que cocinaras, ¿O esperas que lo haga yo?.

− Yo…lo siento…no…no quise…

− Guarda silencio Hyuuga y date prisa.

− S…si…

La escuche alejarse rápidamente, con pasos torpes e incluso creo que estuvo a punto de tropezar, no pude evitar sonreír, sacare provecho de esa actitud tan complaciente, me divertiré con esta princesita.

**Fin Capitulo 2.**

**Notas:** Lamento mucho la tardanza, por cuestiones de escuela y la falta de una computadora no habia podido subir la segunda parte, pero ya tengo computadora! Asi que escribire como loca para ir avanzando esta historia.

**Gracias a quienes han leido y leen este Fic 3**

**Nota 2: **volvi a subir el capitulo 2 debido a una incoherencia al final del capitulo, habia puedo que sasuke se llevo la mano a la frente pero no tiene logica debido a que no puede moverse, pero ya corregi el error.


	3. Chapter 3

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ha pasado una semana desde que salí del hospital, debo admitir que la princesita Hyuuga ha estado haciendo bien su trabajo, día y noche se la pasa a mi lado atendiendo mis necesidades aunque claro…no mentiré al decir que no me divertía al decirle ¨necesito ir al baño¨, sentirla y escucharla tan nerviosa me causa una gran satisfacción, lamentablemente siempre hay un ANBU en los alrededores que le ayuda con mis necesidades fisiológicas y mi diversión siempre termina rápido.

─Sasuke Sama es…es hora de sus…ejercicios.

Todos los días es lo mismo, seguir una estúpida rutina para mi ¨recuperación¨ aunque sé que a nadie en Konoha le interesa que yo me recupere, todos están esperando para ver si pueden utilizarme para sus beneficios o sacrificarme si no logro cumplir sus expectativas. Ya deberían de entender que no pienso cambiar, solo ayude en la guerra contra Madara porque me convenía, no pienso dejar que Konoha siga disfrutando de esa ¨paz¨ a costa de la vida de mi hermano.

─Shibuki san…puede venir a…ayudarme por favor…─ Le pidió desde la ventana a ese molesto ANBU que siempre está merodeando alrededor de la casa para evitar algún altercado de mi parte, muchos piensan que estoy fingiendo el no poder moverme ¡Maldición! ¿Quién demonios haría eso en su sano juicio? Lo único que quiero es irme de aquí después de acabar con esta estúpida aldea.

Fue entonces que sentí como alguien me cargaba y me dejaba acostado boca arriba en la cama ¿En qué momento entro?, pasaron al menos 3 minutos hasta que escuche como la puerta se cerró, al parecer el ANBU ya se fue dejándonos de nuevo solos dentro de la casa a la Hyuuga y a mí.

─Sasuke Sama vo-voy a-a comenzar, d-dígame si…siente algo.

Realmente no siento nada, su tacto, absolutamente nada, sé que está ahí porque la siento a mi lado, puedo escuchar con claridad su respiración. Esto realmente es tedioso ¿algún día recuperare la movilidad? Puedo soportar la ceguera pero no el ser simplemente un tronco inservible el resto de mi vida, prefiero morir antes de tener que estar dependiendo siempre de alguien más. 

─Sasuke Sama... ¿Siente algo? ─Esa pregunta, esa maldita pregunta siempre la hace después de 10 minutos en que empieza con la supuesta terapia. No pienso contestarle, solo me limito a sentir como sus dedos presionan ciertos puntos estratégicos en mi brazo derecho…

─ ¡Hyuuga! ─Exclame al sentirla, por fin puedo sentir su tacto en mi piel, creo por la emoción no me di cuenta que la hice caer ante mi forma tan abrupta de hablar, no al menos hasta que escuche como la cama rechinaba un poco debido a que seguramente ella se apoyó en el colchón para levantarse.

─Lo… ¿lo lastime? ─Cuestiono con clara preocupación en su voz, es demasiado tonta al preocuparse por mí.  
─No seas idiota, vuelve a hacer lo que hacías, sentí algo en mi brazo.

Le indique y ella pareció ¿emocionarse? No entiendo de qué se alegra pero de nuevo puedo sentir sus dedos contra mi piel y como pequeñas corrientes de chakra viajan a través de mi brazo. Ambos nos mantenemos en silencio mientras ella continua ahora con mi brazo izquierdo y de nuevo después de unos minutos puedo sentir sus dedos.

─Hyuuga ─La llame y no le di tiempo ni siquiera a responder cuando la tome por la muñeca con mi mano derecha y la jale hacia mi provocando que cayera sobre mi cuerpo, su cabeza quedo a un lado de mi rostro, solo fue necesario ladear un poco mi cabeza para que mis labios rozaran su oreja.

─Sera más difícil para ti escapar ahora de mí.

Le advertí sintiendo como se tensaba sobre mi cuerpo, fue una tonta al ayudarme, ahora que puedo mover mis brazos la recuperación será más interesante. Podre divertirme aún más con la princesa.que se alegra pero de nuevo puedo sentir sus dedos contra mi piel y como pequeñas corrientes de chakra viajan a trav


End file.
